


Dynasty

by Maximum118



Series: Six Moons [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Timelines, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Butterfly Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, Comedy, Cousins, Depression, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fox Miraculous, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Parents, Good and Evil, Half-Siblings, Ladybug Miraculous, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Parenthood, Peacock Miraculous, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Apocalypse, Pride, Sibling Bonding, Teen Romance, Turtle Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum118/pseuds/Maximum118
Summary: Years have past after Hawkmoth's defeat, in which the Miraculous team now have children and families. The kids lived in a time of peace. Hugo Agreste, Marinette's and Adrien's eldest son, is the new muse for Gabriel's. Struggles with improving friendships and crushes, he's seemily a normal teen. Colombo Rossi, the only son of Lila, has nothing like Hugo. He has multiple problems and lives with the Couffaines (Luka & Lyra). Elijrou Tsurugi, the son of Kagami, is more to himself and slightly mysterious. Emello Bourgeois, Chloé's eldest son, isn't really the best with words and can't let go of gurages.The next generation is simply normal. Yet when a new Hawkmoth comes around, The team must balance family and life once again. Yet the kids have their own problems of being watched by three unknown Males.Who is the new Hawkmoth? What exactly happened that made the three unknown watch the children?I own-LyraColomboElijrouAsceAilArletteAcelinMathisCatlineRegisGenevaLucienFloMerla





	1. episode 1: Normal

**Hugo's POV**

I rolled over on my bed and slept. All sung in my blanket until it was violently ripped off. I groaned "Seriously?" I mumbled as try and sleepily take my blanket back. 

"No. come on. We gotta go to hell-I mean school." says a female voice, I let a sleepy laugh out "even you don't wanna go, ask dad if we can stay home. I mean I ain't using anything from school besides reading, writing, and math " I mumbled pulling another blanket over me. 

My sister smirked "OK, hmmm don't go to school and say goodbye for a job and a family." she says. I sleepily raised my hand "First off, I can get a job from mom and dad. Second, I'm gay." I mumbled as my hand fell to the bed proceeding to do the fakest snores ever. 

She stopped then I felt two people jump on me "OH GOD NO." I shouted as I was rudely awakened as the air was knocked out of my lungs. I groaned "why..." I said in pain and betrayal, my baby brother, Louis, and little sister, Emma giggled. 

"I feel betrayed Emma," I said in a hurt jokingly raspy voice. Mom came in, "You three are gonna be late!" she says as she looks at me undressed "HUGO AGRESTE!!! Get changed!!" She says pulling Emma and Louis out. I groaned "FIIIINNNNEEEE," I say as began to change. 

After getting changed, I slipped on a striped headband and grabbed my bag then walked out of my room. When I exit the house I slid in the car seat next to Louis who was getting teased by Emma. I smiled at the two.

Oh! I didn't fully introduce myself! My name is Hugo Agreste, the oldest son out of Marinette's and Adrien's family and may I brag? The oldest and probably the most open to being a model. I'm quite more to my mother's looks, I have her blackish-blueish hair and blue eyes, Louis too has blue eyes. My sister and brother both have blonde hair. 

The driver, apparently my dad's bodyguard's daughter gets in front. Three lunches are given to us through the window. 

Mom stood there with a smile on her face "They have two macarons of your favorite ones, Hugo there is dark chocolate orange, lavender, Chocolate cherry, and mint chocolate. Emma, there are blueberry, cyan with vanilla filling, red velvet and rose ones. Louis, raspberry, lemon, chocolate, and mango!" she says. I smiled "Thanks, mom." I say as I rolled up my window as the car began to move. 

When they get there~

Exiting the car I begin to walk to my class when I see Mathis under the steps drawing. I smiled, Mathis is the the son of Nathaniel and Marc. I personally think he's cute, I walk up to peak him drawing Coq and Capricorn.

"Nice, drawing Mathis. Is it Coq and Capricorn? " I ask, Mathis screamed and slapped me with his journal. "OH GOD OW." I shouted.

Mathis paled "Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry Hugo!!! you scared me!" he says panicked.

I held my face "It's fine! I can't feel my face." I said muffled. I could hear the panicked "oh no...oh no!!" from him. I chuckled and removed my hands from my face. I continued to chuckle "You fell for it! Oh my god!!" I laughed out.

Mathis looked at me shocked "Hugo!!!!!! I was worried!!!" He says in an annoyed tone. He gently pushed me and pouted.

I laughed and winked "sorry! Your just so cute panicked!" I said with a smile.

Mathis blushed "W-What!?" he says embarrassed.

I smirked "I was wondering if you had an extra heart? Mine was stolen by an angel." I say. _Thank you god and internet for cheesy pick up lines_ I thought as I saw his face turn red. I chuckled.

Then a guitar hit me "no. Quit it." says a voice. I rubbed my head and turned to Lyra Couffaine. Lyra is Luka's daughter. She acts a bit more hot headed.

I twitched "Is it Hit Hugo day or something?!" I say. Then a book hit me I growled " ASCE!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted running up to chase the Bourgeois. Asce Bourgeois is Chloé's son he can be like his mother. So he can be a a bit of a b!tch. Like mothers, like sons..We don't get along at times.

Chasing the blonde into class. I see more familiar faces and I slid in next to Régis Lahiffe-Césaire. Régis is Nino's and Alya's son. I see him looking at Colombo Rossi, a boy who hates women. I don't know him as well but mom always said be careful of Rossis.

Something about how they lie about everything. Colombo is always quiet so I don't have a problem with him, the other Rossi, Marla Rossi, I have a bit of a problem with.

"Hugo!!~" says a girl, I groaned. Speaking of which.

I twitched as she runs up to me, I sigh "No. I won't go to Andre's ice cream with you, no I won't help you with physics. No I won't go with you to the movies. No I won't let you in my house." I say.

Marla did a fake frown "Please! I wanna tell you about my trip with Prince Ali's family!!!" she says pushing Régis out of his seat to sit in his seat.

I panicked and got up "Régis! You ok dude!?" I say.

"Yea, I'm fine dude. Just a scrape..." He says getting up. He then looks at his phone "Aw man! My phone!" He says picking up his broken phone "Mom's gonna kill me!" He says.

Marla let out a scoff and rolled her eyes "Oh please. It's fine." she says knocking the phone his hands.

Geneva came in with Lucien and Flo. Geneva is Régis' older sister, by 5 minutes. She's currently with Lucien, Juleka's and Rose's son. Flo is Lucien's baby sister. She's quite the shipper.

"What the- Ré! You ok?" asks Geneva as she rushes to Régis.

Lucien glares at Marla "Go to your seat." He says.

Marla giggles "Really? Or what? Is your mom going to call the cops? oh wait you have two." she says. Lucien and Flo growled.

Colombo glares at Marla "la sorella si comporta. (Italian- sister behave)" he says. Everyone looks at him Shocked.

Marla growled "zitto estraneo (Italian- Shush outsider)" she says glaring at him.

Colombo smirked "Your marde's (italian- Mother) favorite. Don't make her think otherwise, cagna culo cagna (Italian- B!tch a** h*e)" he says.

Marla gasps and turns away slapping her hair in Régis' face "Watch what you say disonore (Italian- Disgrace)" she says as she walks away to her seat in the back.

Colombo rolled his eyes and reaches his hand out to Régis "Sorry about her...I'll take you to the nurse." he says quite rude tone. Regis grabs his hand blushing and he looks to me.

"Tell Miss Bustier we'll be in the nurse's office." He says to me leading Régis out.

Lyra, Mathis, Emma, Arelette, Cateline.  
and Acelin come in as they leave. Cateline Kanté is Max's daughter she's a math yet caring girl and I've seen her looking at Acelin. Lê Chiên Arelette is Kim's daughter and Acelin's half sister. Acelin Lê Chiên-Kubdel is Mathis' best friend, son of Alix and Kim.

Acelin looked at me "What happened?" He asked poking Arelette. I forgot to mention they compete a lot. Arelette twisted his arm, ah siblingship.

I groaned "F***en Marla happened." I said rubbing my forehead.

Emma groaned as well "She's so annoying!" She says. Then she looks to Lyra again.

Cateline pushed her glasses up "Mind being specific?" she asks.

I nodded "Basically she pushed Régis and broke his phone and scraped his elbow." I explained. Arelette sits on Acelin "yeesh....then what?" she asks.

Acelin groaned "get off sis!!!!" He says, Arelette shook her head "Nah don't wanna" she says.

Geneva joined in "Then Lucien tried to get inbetween them but Marla insult his moms! I swear! She's a b!tch!" She says hugging Lucien's arm.

Asce fake puked " PDA. PDA. Get a room!!!!" he says covering his eyes. Acelin chuckled "Some...of...us...don't have a romantic partner!!" he wheezed out.

Flo then came in "Then Colombo and her began to speak in Italian! It was so cool! then, Colombo took Régis' hand to the nurse! Ah! They are so perfect for each other!!! Oh! Lucien and Geneva too!" She fangirled. Then she gasped "Oh! I HAVE A FANFICTION IDEA!!!!" she shouts as she pulled her notebook out.

I laughed and sat at my seat and waved to Mathis.

Later~

**Ladybug's POV**

At lunch me and the crew look down at the school we went to and now our kids' school. I giggled as I see Hugo chasing Asce. Chat smiled "They are loving it!" he says.

Carapace smiled "We were those people once. Ah to be young again!!! Throwing parties and mixing tapes!" he says as he throws an arm on Rena Rouge's shoulders.

Rena laughed "Down part akumtiztion." she says laughing. Carapace looks away "yup." he says. I joined in the laughs.

I look to Capricorn who was smiling with Coq hugging him from behind. I laugh "Remember Lady clutz and scrady cat?" I asked. Capricorn blushed in embarrassment "Shush! I was vengeful!" he says.

Coq smirked "Oh really? Reversing me was a good idea? I'm hurt Capri!" he says. Capricorn blushed "Shush!" he says looking away "No more cakes!" He says. Coq panicked "Ok ok sorry!!!!" He says kissing Capricorn's cheek.

Viperion sat and looked at Lyra "She's grown up right...." He says. I smiled "Remember the love triangle?" I asked. Viperion paled as he looked to Chat smirking with his pole"We do not speak of that." he says.

Bunnix smiled "It's been peaceful." she says. King Monkey smiled and nodded "Yup. Almost too peaceful..." He says wrapping an arm around Bunnix's waist.

I looked down "A new one is gonna appear....I have a feeling they will be more hateful than Hawkmoth..." I say. I look down to the group of kids "We have an even bigger reason to fight...Paris must be safe....for them" I say as I grab Chat's hand.

Chat squeezed my hand "We defeated him once. We'll defeat another one. " he says. I smiled and he leans down then kisses me.

Later~

**Mathis' POV**

I sighed it started to rain _Why didn't you get umbrella Mathis?_ I thought. Well time to get soaked.

"Hey, Mathis." Says a familiar voice, I turned to see Hugo. I blink "Oh! Hello Hugo" I say.

Hugo looked at me "Do you not have a ride?" he asked. I nodded, he looks down "oh...I would offer but I don't have space in the car..." he said. I smiled "It's fine...." I said with a hint of sadness.

He looked to his umbrella and then me. I looked down avoiding his gaze "Here." He says as he handed me the umbrella. I blushed and looked at him.

He then digs in his bag and pulls out two lavender macarons in a box. "Lavender is your favorite right? You can have them" He says, I nodded and took them, still blushing.

I look at him in his blue eyes as the umbrella closes on me "eep!" I say. Hugo looks at me and laughs, I pull the umbrella up showing my embarrassment.

Hugo smiles and waves "see ya tomorrow Mathis." he says as he leaves to his car. I waved "Y-yea! B-bye!" I say, I blinked "Wh-why am I shuttering?" I asked myself. Acelin laughed as he appeared next to me with Arelette "Oh my gosh. I sense a relationship!" he says as we begin walking to my house. I blush "W-we are just friends!!! R-right!?" I say, Acelin with Arelette just continued to laugh.

Meanwhile~

**Hugo's POV**

I slid into the car. Emma smirked "Ooo a crush?~" she says. I looked to her and smiled "He's just a friend." I said.

Mom giggles "oh. Where have I heard that?" she asks looking at dad. Dad blushed "N-Not me?" He asks nervously.

Mom smirked "Oh Adrien. The lies." She says with a smile. Dad laughed "Marinette! You are not gonna let me live this down!!" He says.

I smiled and looked out the window. what does this dynasty have in store for us?

**Hugo: First Episode! Wooo! **

**Emma: Yup! **

**Louis: What's next?**

**Hugo: looks like trouble is coming...**

**Emma: Ooo! More parents child interactions! **

**Louis: Hehe! oh...oh no...**

**Hugo: Looks like Hawkmoth's back!!**

**Emma: What's gonna happen!? **

**Louis: Find out next time on..**

**Hugo, Emma, and Louis: DYNASTY, EPISODE 2: HAWKMOTH!!! **

**Hugo & Emma: MIRACULOUS...**

**Louis: LADYBUG!!!!**

**Hugo: see you all lovelies la- EMMA STOP STALKING LYRA!**

**Emma: NEVER. *Runs***

**Hugo: chases***

**Louis: ew....See ya all later!!**


	2. Episode 2: Hawkmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of an old enemy and a little glimpse of Colombo's Relationships!

**Colombo's POV**

I angerly slammed my door and began packing my clothes. Merla barged in "HEY! YOU AREN'T LEAVING!!" she yells, I rolled my eyes and continued packing. Merla smirked and then chuckled "Who would want you? You have no friends." she says as she crossed her arms.

I stopped and smirked at her "How would you know? You barely talk to me." I say as I throw my bag over my shoulders. I walked past her "Your nothing but a spoiled brat. Who lied and manipulated the teachers and some of the class. You're just like Madre, manipulative liar, cruel and evil." I said as I walked past her. 

She growled "Unlike you though, mamma loves me than you. Hehe. No one is gonna want you. You are a disgusting person. if they didn't help you. You'd be gone" she says, I stopped at the door and thought about the time in autumn, winter, and spring in the last two or three years. 

In autumn, I met him. He helped me see that I don't have to be scared of love. That there other ways. That time I spoke to someone in a friendly tone. He helped me change my opinion on everything. That same year in winter, the Agreste helped me vent all my sorrows. He smiled at me and told me that white means purity and light. When I said my name he smiled and said dove that is what my name means. When I counter saying winter means death he smiled and said: "You're not dead yet. ". His words made me think, when I was dropped off, he just smiled at me.

In spring, She covered me with her umbrella and let me on her home and her father gave me a set of dry clothes. I smiled and looked to Merla "Like I said. You don't know me." I said as I walked out of the house to a place I call home. Forgetting about leaving my phone in my room.

Meanwhile~

**3rd POV**

A giggle irrupts the halls of the old Agreste home, in an old lair. A woman stands with many butterflies "I sense that of a sister who wants to make her brother break for being closer to more people than her." she says with an evil smile. A butterfly landed in her hand and she covers it. Soon the butterfly turns black and purple.

The villain laughed "Fly my little Akuma!~ and evilize her!!!" She says.

Meanwhile~

Merla kicks the door to her room. She tosses her bag. She growled "How. I said bad things about him. How does he have more friends than me!?" She growled as she looks through Colombo's phone. She was about to smash it when a black butterfly entered the phone.

She froze "Friendship Breaker **(I know bad name.)**. I am Hawkmoth. Your brother is more likable than you. I can help you change this. I'm now giving you the power to break any relationships and friendships. All I ask is that you bring me all the miraculous of Ladybug and her friends." Said a voice in her head.

Merla smiles "Yes Hawkmoth! I can't wait to see him cry!" She says as dark purple smoke changed her.

Later~

Walking to the docks of Melody, Régis and Mathis run past me and behind me. I looked at them weirdly "What's up?" I ask Mathis had stains of him crying.

I began to worry, mainly because if Mathis is sad. He will be mad "What's wrong?" I ask.

Mathis sniffed "Ace-Acelin hates me!" He says. I glanced to Régis.

Régis shook his head "That's not it! Somebody appeared in front of us three and Acelin protected us and then the person hit something on her phone and he hates us!" Explains Régis.

I blinked and looked at them "What. Sorry but akumas aren't around anymore." I said beginning to walk to the Melody. Régis grabbed my arm "B-But Acelin would never turn his back on us!!!" He says staring at me.

I blushed the same way I did. When I met him in autumn, I looked back at the amber eyes through his glasses. For a moment I felt like I was back in the fateful autumn day. Régis just held onto my arm tightly, It didn't hurt much.  
  
"Colombo!!!~," says a chirping voice, Mathis hid behind me. I looked up to see a woman. She looked like Merla and I pushed Régis behind me with Mathis.

"Merla..? What...happened?" I asked him, she giggles.

Merla smirked at me "Hawkmoth has returned!! Now I can make you suffer!!!!" She says.

She sees Mathis and Régis behind me "aww trying to play the hero? NOT FOR LONG!! Unfriend!" she shouts hitting the unfriend button on her- wait. THAT'S MY PHONE!

I look at Mathis and his eyes are red "I hate you all! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING RUDE!" he shouts at me.

I felt like an arrow hit me in the heart, Mathis then turned to Régis "You are a coward, and don't get me started on a burden to Hugo!" He says. Régis tears up, I growled and pull Régis up. We ran far from the villain.

Later~

I sat down in the park and put my hands on my forehead. Régis just sat there heartbroken by what Mathis said.

"A-am I a burden?" He asks I turn to him "no. Mathis would never say that." I answered. I put my hand on his shoulder "You aren't a burden. Mathis is under some sort of a spell!" I say quickly.

Régis sniffed "B-but it's true! Ever since kindergarten, he protected me from bullies" He says. He wipes his tears under his glasses.

I put my hand on his cheek "You aren't a burden to me." I said calmly. Régis nodded and looked down.

"aww sweet." Says a voice, I look up and see Hugo. I looked away, Régis hugged him.

"Colombo!!!!~," says Merla, _both Hugo & Régis are here!!_ I thought she brought out my phone and looked through the media. I pushed them away from me "GO!!" I shouted. If she trying to make me suffer, I won't lose those two. 

Hugo & Régis run off, I smiled in relief. Merla giggled "So those two are important? What about your new sister?" She asks.

I paled "STAY AWAY FROM HER AND HER FATHER!!!" I shouted at her.

Merla smirked and scrolled down the media to find the said girl "I found- AGH!" she says.

The phone gets whipped outta her hand and into the hands of someone else "Did you have to be someone who breaks friendships?" Asked a voice.

I look behind me to see Viperion, a member of Ladybug's team. The holder of the snake miraculous, my mouth dropped. Merla growled and was about to charge him when a red and black rope wrapped around her.

"NO! GIVE ME THE PHONE!!!!" she yells as Ladybug pulled her down. Viper ion gave her the phone and tossed to a familiar black cat.

"CATACLYSM!!!!" Shouts Chat Noir as he destroys the phone.

A black butterfly flew outta my now broken phone. Ladybug shouted "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!!!" as she catches the butterfly. She pressed a button "Bye bye little butterfly" she says.

Tossing the rope in the air she shouts "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!".

Many magical ladybugs change the damage done and my phone goes back to normal. I pick it up and checked the time " Oh crap! I gotta get to the melody!" I say throwing my bag on my shoulders. I stop and look at Ladybug "Thank you..." I say as I runoff.

I could feel the glare on my back as Merla glared at me with hatred.

**Viperion's/Luka's POV **

I smiled as I see Colombo disappear into the sunset. I ran to an alley "Sass, Shed my scales" I say as I transform back.

Sass lands on my shoulder "Shall we head back?" he asks. I smiled and walked to the melody. Sass flew into my jacket.

Later~

Walking on the decks I hear Lyra practicing her guitar and I smile "Your getting better" I say.

Lyra smiles "Thanks. Huh? Colombo? What are you doing here?" She asks. I look behind me to see the panting Italian. 

He looked up to me "Is..is it alright if I stay here for a while?" He asks.

I noticed his eyes full of hope, I patted his head "Of course you can. Why do you think I made a room for you?" I ask as I rubbed his head.

Colombo smiled and hugged me "Thank you, Luka!" He says. I stumbled a bit and hugged back. Colombo lets go and go to listen to Lyra practicing her guitar.

I smiled and sat with them.

Meanwhile~

**???'s POV **

I growled, "Noroo. Dark wings fall!" I say with venom in my voice. Noroo floats out "Mistress! Y-you'll get the miraculous next time!" He says.

I glared "I will. Marinette and Ladybug will pay. " I say. I smirk "Then I'll break their friendship!" i say laughing evilly.

**Lyra: Oh that's not good. **

**Colombo: very. *Reading a diary***

**Lyra: Oh hey Colombo! **

**Colombo: Ciao!**

**Lyra: Next time on Dynasty! **

**Colombo: Oh no...one of the teammates are akumatized! **

**Lyra: Also seems like father-son drama! **

**Colombo: OH AND A MOMENT WITH HUGO & MATHIS!**

**Lyra: Ok! Too much! **

**Colombo: Oops....**

**Lyra: Facepalms* See ya all next time!!**

**Colombo: Bye! I should run befor- OH MERDA!!! *Runs* **

**Lyra: what the- **

**Hugo: COLOMBO!!!! *chases* GIVE MY DIARY BACK!**

**Lyra: HUGO NO!** **I WILL USE MY GUITAR!!! *chases Hugo***


	3. Episode 3: Return of the Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older villain returns to the stage and a secret is revealed. Followed by a family tension. How will our heroes live?

**Hugo's POV**

I entered science, I sat down next to Colombo and fist-bumped him. Colombo smiled "How's life?" he asked, I shrugged "Meh...so so." I say. Colombo rolled his eyes "So typical?" he asks.

I nodded "Yup. Jeez being rich is borrrrinnngg" I said with a drag pulling out my notebook. I hear two voices answer and I perked up. Colombo sighs resting his head on his hand "Oh no. not again..." He mumbles with closed eyes.

Mathis entered talking to Acelin, I smirked and leaned on my chair "Hello, angel~" I say in a flirty way. He blushed a cute shade of pink as he looked at me, I fixed my glasses. 

Mathis continued to blush "O-Oh! h-hi Hugo..." he says. He clutched his journal-sketchbook too his chest. 

Chuckling, I leaned further back "Someone call god! he's missing an angel" I said as I see his face turn red. Acelin groaned "THAT WAS HORRIBLE DUDE!!" he yells as he rubbed his temples.

Then a smack on the table and I fell over "OW!!! DA***T COLOMBO!!" I shouted, rubbing my head. Everyone laughed I blushed in embarrassment. While Colombo looked around shocked, rubbing his forehead. I look at Mathis who slightly giggling, I turned even redder. _Ohhhh this is so embarrassing! _I thought, pulling my red and black striped headband over my eyes I internally screamed. 

"A-Are you ok?" asks a voice, I lifted my headband to show one eye. I looked and saw Mathis. 

I notice something in his hand, sitting up pulling my headband back in place "Hey those are-" I cut myself off as Mathis slips my glasses on. I blinked and blushed "th-thank you..." I say he smiled and nodded as he got up and went to his seat. I blinked and blushed even more as I pulled my chair up. 

The teacher entered and began the lesson sometime in the middle I dozed off. A smack came on our table I awoke with a stat. "HUH WHAT?!" I shouted with Colombo we looked at each other as Ms. Mendeleiev removed her hand. 

"Mind explaining what we learned?" She says glaring, me and Colombo paled and laughed nervously. 

Ms. Mendeleiev twitched "DE-" "Wait! Ms. Mendeleiv! Régis and I can catch them up!" says an angelic voice I sighed in relief "Thank you, Mathis." I say with a smile. 

Later~ 

I was sitting nervously in my room as Mathis sat next to me. He pulled out his notebook and flipped to a page. 

He smiled "OK! so we learned this, in class!" he says pointing to the drawing of an atom. I blinked in confusion. 

"So...circles?" I asked in confusion as he giggled "No, Protons, electrons, and neutrons. Protons are positively charged while neutrons have no charge but still the same mass as protons. Now electrons are negatively charged, they are attracted to protons but they travel on the outside of the nucleus which is where protons and neutrons are." he explains. 

After we finished the notes, we went to my balcony and sat there. I look to him "um...thanks...for helping me caught up" I said with a slight blush. 

Mathis smiled "No problem! Oh! before I forget! here!!" he says as he runs down and comes back with my umbrella. I blinked then smiled and took it from him "Thanks." I say, He smiles. 

We sat in silence for a bit longer and a star twinkles, "That's pretty..." he says with a breathy voice. 

I moved closer to him "It is...but not as pretty as you..." I say. Mathis looked at me and blushed.

I look away "S-sorry..." I said. I internally screamed "WHY. DID YOU SAY THAT!!!".

" N-No! I-It's fine!!" He says as he blushes immensely. I smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind his ear.

He blushed even more and I smirked "So cute~" I mumbled under my breath.

Emma then ran in between us "HEYA BRO! Lyra texted me!!!" She says. I twitch in annoyance.

"EMMA. WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT." I shouted with veins on my head.

Emma stuck her tongue out "Too bad!" She says with a giggle.

Mathis giggled "O-Oh! I should get home!" He says walking downstairs.

I followed him "Do you want a ride?" I asked. I was worried it was dark out and I mean I don't want him hurt.

Mathis shook his head "No th-thanks..." He says with a smile. I looked at him worriedly.

Mathis blushes and kisses my cheek "I-I'll be fine." He shuttered out. I turned red and waved bye letting out a pathic Bye as he left.

I screamed internally and hit my head on the wall "WHY IS HE SO CUTE!!!" I shouted. "ALSO OW," I yelled.

Louis leaned in "Suffer." He says I twitched. 

"Hugo and Mathis sitting in a tee K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love then comes marriage then the baby in a baby carriage!!!!" Sings Emma and Louis both. I chased after them.

"SHUT UP. AND WE ARE GUYS."

"That didn't stop Nathaniel & Marc"

"Yup! How did he even come here?"

"Adoption I believe."

"SHUT UP! I'M GAY BUT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM."  
  
"BISH HE GAY AND I THINK HE HAS FEMININE FEATURES. HE WEARS MAKEUP"

"hE iS mInE."

"OH GREAT JESUS!! GET THE HOLY WATER LOUIE!!!"

~Meanwhile~

**Mathis' POV **

I enter my home and turn on the lights and see my father, Nathaniel, sitting in a chair. I screamed and my other dad, Marc, came running down the stairs.

  
Father coughed "So. Where were you?" He asks crossing his arms.

I sighed "You're doing the waiting for you in the dark. I was at a friend's house" I say clutching my journal sketchbook.

Dad sighed of relief, Father twitched "You know there are akumas again! You could get akumatized!" He says getting up.

I looked down, Father continues "You might've grown up in a peaceful time but I know that akumas are dangerous!" He says.

I growled "I KNOW VERY WELL THEY ARE DANGEROUS! AND-" "NO YOU DON'T! AKUMAS CHANGE YOU! YOU WON'T BE YOURSELF ANYMORE!" He shouts cutting me off.

I threw my sketchbook at his chest "YOU'RE TOO OVERPROTECTIVE!! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! I DON'T WANT YOUR PROTECTION!" I shouted as I run past him and dad to my room.

Dad chases me "Mathis!!" He says as he follows me to my room.

**3rd POV**

"I sense a negative emotion of a parent who feels unwanted, Let's redraw him in our web!" says Hawkmoth as she lets a butterfly land in her palm. She covers the butterfly changing it black.

The now black butterfly flies off "Go my little akuma!!~ evilize this artist once again!~" she says giggling.

Meanwhile~

The akuma flew into the house and into the rooster miraculous **(in this it's a single earring) **that was hanging on Nathaniel's ear. Nathaniel paled "No...no! Get out! Out! I WON'T BECOME YOUR SLAVE" He says.

Hawkmoth giggled "Now now Evillustrator. I won't harm you.." She says.

Nathaniel shook his head "No! I will not become Evillustrator again! Stop!" he says.

Orikko flew out of Nathaniel's jacket "Nath!!" He cries.

Hawkmoth giggled "You can't fight for long...Evillustrator..." She says. 

Marc downstairs with Mathis "Nate!!!" He says.

Nathaniel shook his head once again " Go! Get out of here!!" He says.

Marc nods and runs off dragging Mathis. Nathaniel growled and then the growling stopped.

Hawkmoth giggled "Told you so~ Evillustrator. I'm giving you the power you had all those years ago. You can protect your family all you want now. As you know. I am Hawkmoth and I want Ladybug's and her friends' miraculous. Can you help me save those poor kwamis?" She asks.

Nathaniel chuckled "Of course Hawkmoth." He says as a black goop covers him again.

**Marc's POV **

I ran with Mathis to Marinette's and Adrien's home. Mathis stopped me "What is it Mathis?" I ask out of breath.

Mathis looked at me "You never told me about father's akumatiztion..." he says. I looked down and nodded.

I sighed "Your father's akuma...is...one of the most dangerous ones. He has more free will and he almost killed the now mayor, Chloé Bourgeois. The 2nd time was complicated..." I said blushing Mathis blinked "what?" he asked. 

"Oh, my lovely family ~ Where are you?" asked a voice sounding like Nathaniel. I grabbed Mathis' wrist and entered the Agreste mansion. 

"MARINETTE!!" I shout slamming the door and looking around. Marinette came entering with her family behind her. 

"Marc? What's wrong?" she asks with a worried tone. Hugo looked to my son and rushed over to him. 

I looked to Marinette "Nathaniel has been akumatized again!" I said in a nervous and scared tone. 

Marinette gasped "No! We have to hide you two! How did it happen did you two fight?" she asked. I was about to answer then Mathis came in.

"It was my fault!" He says as he gently pushed Hugo out of the way.

I was about to talk when the door disappeared. I gasped and pushed Mathis, Hugo, Emma, and Louis "RUN!!" I shouted.

The four kids ran off and Evillustrator appeared and walked in. Panicked I turned to him with Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien stayed in front of us "H-hey....calm down Nathaniel...it's us remember?".

Evillustrator chuckled " Of course~ now move. I need to grab my husband." His voice darkened.

I came forth "Stay away from me! You are not Nathaniel!" Evillustrator growled.

Then he smirked, "hmmm then I'll just protect you from here!" He says as he drew a box around me, Marinette, and Adrien.

Evillustrator then draws a jetpack "Now. If you don't mind I have a child to find and protect." He says as he flew off.

Marinette looked to us "You know what to do!" She says. Tikki flew out of her jacket.

Adrien smiled "At your service milady!" He says as Plagg flew from behind him.

I smiled "Let's go!" I said as Ziggy flew from my jacket pocket.

Plagg smiled "Ready Sugercube?" He asked as he flew around Tikki.

Tikki looked away "Hmph! Stop calling me that!!!" She says as she flies back to Marinette.

Ziggy flew over me "Look! Orriko!!!" She says. I looked over and saw Orriko going through the box.

"We must go!!! Evilustrator has almost found Mathis!" They say in a panic.

I nodded and looked to Ziggy "Ready? Ziggy! Let's climb up!" I say as I raise my wrist to show the cufflinks.

"Tikki! Spots on!!!"

"Plagg! Claws out!!!"

~Later~

We jumped on the roofs of Paris. Trying to catch up to Evillustrator. Ladybug pointed to Mathis and Hugo hiding.

I sigh in relief and land in front of them "Good to see you safe!" I say. Hugo blinked and Mathis had stars in his eyes.

"Capricorn!!!! This is so awesome!!" He says with a huge smile. He then looked around "Is Coq here too?".

I laughed nervously "Uh! No".

Mathis blinked "Then where is he?".

I panicked "HE'S BEING A NORMAL CITIZEN!".   
  
A ladybug landed next to and walked up to Mathis "Do you know who the Evillustrator is?".

Mathis nodded "Yes! He's my father! You have to help him Ladybug!".

Ladybug nodded "Hmm we're gonna need your help.".

Hugo panicked "wHAT. You want to put Mathis in danger?".

"Found you, my son~," says a voice and Mathis got picked up.

Chat Noir gasped "Hey! Give him back!".

Evillustrator chuckled "I would. But what fun would that be? I have to protect my son".

Evillustrator vanished with Mathis.

**Mathis' POV**

I awake on top of the Eiffel Tower. I screamed "OHH MON DIEU!!" I struggled to get down the stairs only to be trapped in a box. 

Evillustrator chuckled and walked around me "Oh child. You're so young. you don't know the horrors of the world. Should've listened to your father".

I back up into the wall of the box "You're not my father!! My father wouldn't do this!!".

He growled, "I want you safe!".

I look at him with tears in my eyes "This isn't protecting me!!". 

"CATACLYSM!" shouted a voice as the box broke around me. Capricorn, Hugo, Ladybug, and Chat Noir appeared next to me with Pegasus. 

"Evillustrator! You will stop this!" says Ladybug as she prepares for a power, Capricorn pushes me behind him. 

Evillustrator chuckled getting ready "Oh this brings memories back! Let's go final battle."

**3rd Person**

Chat Noir got his pole out and got ready. Hugo pushed Mathis behind him ready to protect him. Ladybug, Pegasus, and Capricorn charged at Evillustrator. 

Evillustrator dodged and drew a buzzsaw and threw it at Hugo. 

Hugo pulled Mathis behind him and braced for impact. Chat Noir threw half of his pole stopping it. 

Hugo paled "OH HELL NO!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM". 

Mathis laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "An overprotective parent who wants nothing more than the safety of his kid?". 

Hugo looks at him with a twitch "Ya think?".

Ladybug perked up "THAT'S IT!!", Capricorn jumped away from Evillustrator. 

Capricorn looked to her "What is it?".

Pegasus and Chat looked at her. Evillustrator draws a rope and ties it around Capricorn trying to pull him closer Capricorn panicked "LADYBUG!!".

"LUCKY CHARM!!!" she shouts a red and black blindfold appeared in her hands. 

Hugo twitched and tossed a rubber ball at her "aRe YoU kIdDiNg Me!? HOW IS THAT GONNA HELP US!!!".

Ladybug thought for a moment looking around for a solution. Her vision turning grey with spots.

Looking, Capricorn who highlighted red, Orriko, hiding behind the beams of the Eiffel Tower highlighting red as well.

Turning Mathis highlights red as well. She turns to Pegasus and Chat both highlighting Red.

Evillustrator chuckled and kept trying to pull Capricorn "Just give up! Give me your Miraculous!!!".

Ladybug smirked "Not so fast! Capricorn let him catch you!".

Capricorn twitched "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He got pulled closer.

She then turned to Mathis & Hugo "Mathis right? I need you & Capricorn to distract him! Also, you got to hold him back then let go".

She grabs Orriko, Chat and Pegasus "Pegasus. when he's restrained you have to teleport behind him hold him back while O. Chat you must destroy the earring!"

Chat Noir smirked at his wife "Anything for you milady~ as long as I get a lucky kiss!".

Pegasus sighed "Chat. Stop. You need to behave! There are children!!!".

Chat twitched "They are teen kittens with a hiss.". 

Ladybug sighed and nodded to Capricorn who got pulled closer. She nodded to Mathis. 

Mathis walked up to Evillustrator "Father! I'm here! See? You were right the world is full of danger. I should be more careful.".

The akuma let the rope go, smirking "Good boy." he pats Mathis' head and chuckles.

Mathis smiled and grabbed Evillustrator's arm, pulling it away from his pencil. Evillustrator struggled, he couldn't hurt his son. Pegasus appeared behind him and Mathis let go. Orriko flies behind and grabs the miraculous. 

Ladybug covers Evillustrator's eyes, "NO!!" he cried out falling to his knees as Pegasus lets him go. Mathis and Hugo retreat downstairs.

"CHAT!" shout Orriko as he throws the miraculous to Chat Noir. "CATACLYSM!!!" he shouts by touching the miraculous it was destroyed. 

The akuma fluttered out as Ladybug shouts "TIME TO DEVILIZE!!!" quickly catching the black butterfly and hitting a button letting a pure white butterfly free "Bye bye little butterfly!!".

She grabs the cloth off of Nathaniel's eyes throwing it up in the air "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!" changing everything normal. 

The tomato haired artist rubbed his head realizing his miraculous is missing. Ladybug walked up to him with the single earring.

Nathaniel frantically grabbed it as Orriko flew near him. Nathaniel looks at Ladybug and his teammates sorrowfully "I-I'm Sorry Ladybug! I-I didn't mean it!!".

Capricorn pats his shoulder "It's OK love...You just showed us that Hawkmoth is really back" he says as he hugs Nathaniel.

Chat Noir blinked in confusion "But that's impossible! My father's still in prison!!!".

Ladybug rubs her chin "He is...then who is Hawkmoth?".

Pegasus pushed his sunglasses up "So it's basically a 0.1% chance that Gabriel is Hawkmoth. Hm what about the assistant? Nathalie? She has about a 50% Chance."

Nathaniel shook his head "No...I...I don't remember much but the voice sounded like someone I knew...".

Ladybug thought "Someone we knew?".

Chat Noir puts his arms behind his head "Also Nathalie is in the hospital. So it couldn't be her..."

Capricorn sighed " let's think too much of it. We someone to hunt down possible leads and suspects.".

Nathaniel smiled "Great idea Capri! How about we put Pegasus and Rena Rouge on the case?". 

Ladybug nodded "Good Idea. I'll tell them right away. Oh! Nath you should go to your son." She says as she jumped down with Pegasus and Chat.

Capricorn kissed Nathaniel's cheek "See you at home" he says as he jumps down the Eiffiel Tower.

Nathaniel's smile became goofy "Aww he's so adorable!".

~Meanwhile~

Hawkmoth growled "They are ripping my plans.".

"Noroo! Dark wings fall!" She says as she turned normal.

"MAMMA!" shouts her daughter walking up the stairs. Turning, there stood Merla Rossi putting some make-up power on.

The new Hawkmoth smiled at her daughter and lead her downstairs. Knocking over a picture of her, Merla, and Colombo who was scribled out.

Back to Nathaniel~

**Nathaniel's POV **

I ran down the stairs with Orriko following behind "Wait! nath what are you gonna do?".

I turn to him "Go to my Son. I see that I'm a bit overprotective..".

Orriko twitched "a bit!?".

I sweatdropped "Ok! Alot!" As I walk down the stairs and when I hit the bottom Mathis hugged me. Orriko flew out of sight.

I stumbled back and looked at him with a shocked look "Mathis?".

Mathis just kept hugging "I-I thought I lost my father...".

I blinked and hugged back "I'm not going anywhere...".

Hugo smiled and leaves. I stop him I see him pale "Take care of him." I say with smile as I let him go.

He turns and nods quickly running away.  
  
"U-um...sorry....for yelling...I-I'm still a teenager..." Says Mathis softly as he let go.

I blinked and rest my hand on his head "I-I was being an overprotective parent. I just want the best for you. I also want you safe.".

Mathis looked up at me "o-ok! Oh! I-I got to show you my drawings of Coq and Capricorn!!" He says as he pulls me along.

I chuckled "Alright! Alright! Let's go see them! Also I think your dad made dinner.".

We walked home smiling and laughing, When we got there he went to bed and I sat on the bed of me and Marc.

Marc slide next to me and rests his head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss his forehead.

Marc smiled and looked down as Ziggy rests on his lap as Orriko does the same, he looked at Ziggy and pets her "So...we have more then just our Miraculouses to protect from Hawkmoth...".

"very. Mathis is at stake..." I said as I gently push him down on the bed and the kwamis flew to their area.

Marc cuddled up to me "Promise to stay?" He asks. I smiled.

"I will. Nothing will harm you both."

**Mathis: Oh that's a long one. **

**Acelin: Ya think? **

  
**Mathis: Oh! Hey! **

**Acelin: Hi! How are you? **

**Mathis: My father got akumatized. **

**Acelin: wait wut.**

**Mathis: Anyways, Next time on Dynasty!**

**Acelin: Wait no! What was that!?**

**Mathis: No Akumas just simple family things!!**

**Acelin: Oh whatever! The families go out and siblings tease about crushes!**

**Mathis: cough* Cateline *Cough* **

**Acelin: smirks* Hmmmmmm what about Hugo? Or HuHu? **

**Mathis: blush* SHUT UP!!!!**

**Acelin: Laughs* SEE YA ALL LATER!!**

**Mathis: JERK!!!**


	4. Episode 4: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little family scenarios of the characters! Plus a newer character! Who are they? Why are they here?

**Agreste**

**Hugo's POV**

I laid on my bed and looked at photos of Mathis with hearts around me "He's so adorable..." I chirped.

Someone climbed up and laid on my back out of my poor lungs "MY LUNGS." I shouted wheezing.

Emma giggled "Sorry what was that? Also how come he isn't falling for you?" she chirped as her giggle grew.

I let a growl out and pushed her off " Why hasn't Lyra asked you out? Oh, yea. because you f*ck up every sentence in front of her. " I say with a proud smirk.

Emma playfully hits me with my pillow "You trip in front of Mathis!" she says. 

My smirk grew "are you challenging me to a pillow fight?" I asked with cockiness in my voice. I grab two of my pillows and hit her in the face. Emma gasped and got another pillow, I paled, jumped off my bed and ran.

"GET BACK HERE COWARD!!!" she shouts chasing me I run as my life depended on it. I ran into Louis' room slamming his door.

Louis dropped his controller and screamed "GET THE F*** OUTTA MY ROOM I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT!!!!" he shouts. I twitched and looked at his screen. He had a dirt house and wooden weapons with leather armor. I looked at him and he blushed in embarrassment. 

I held in a laugh "PFFFFFFFTTTT NOOB!!" I shouted bursting into laughter. Louis grabbed a pillow and hit me in my face. 

"SHUT UP!! A MINECRAFT BLEW MY HOME UP!!" he shouts with a red face still hitting me. I kept on laughing. 

"Y-YOU MEAN A CREEPER!?" 

" I CALL IT A MINECRAFT!!" 

"A MINECRAFT!? OH MON DIEU LOUIS!!!"

"OHH BIG BROTHER!!!~"

"OH MERDE!!!"

"SHE HAS TWO PILLOWS!!!" 

"Aww, my kittens are purrfect!!" Says dad popping out of nowhere. Emma, Louis, and I stop our pillow war and look at him in confusion. 

"Hi kids, Mom is done making dinner. To let you know" He says with a smile as he leaves. All three of us looked at each other and ran out of the room. 

"MOM'S FOOD IS MINE!!" we shouted running downstairs. Mom made us do the dishes when we finished.

**Kurtzberg-Anciel**

**Mathis' POV**

I look into father's art room. I walked around it and looked at all his older sketches. My eyes drifted to two sketches of strange creatures, one looking like a rooster and the other a goat. Under each of the sketches was a piece of jewelry that looked like the thumb ring father has and the hairclips dad wears.

My eyes drift to a sketch of Evillustrator and I paled. He looked less frightening and more heroic. I look to an unfamiliar person with a color scheme of black and white. I shrugged it off and looked to a sketch that looks like a cover.

"That's the first comic we made." says a voice I jumped and turned to the voice.  
  
I smiled and a wave of relief came over me "Father! I thought you were someone else!".

Father chuckled and walked over to me "We made good stories. He is an amazing writer." he says with a grin.

"You're good too! Your art is amazing!!!" I exclaimed with stars in my eyes, I could see father turn red.

"O-Oh! R-really? I-I mean- I-it's n-not amazing!!" He stammered, still red and processing what I said.

Dad walked in "Oh! There you two are..." he says as he smiled at us. He looked to father who is still stammering "Did you break your father?".

I giggled "Father said your writing is amazing! Then I said his art is amazing! Also...why did you run into a pole when you were in school?" I asked with curiosity as I pointed to a drawing of dad running into a pole.

Dad turned bright red "N-Nath! Y-you drew that!? Ohhh this is s-sooo e-embarrassing!!" He stuttered as he covered his face.

"NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOKED CUTE DOING IT!!!" Shouted my father still bright red. I looked to dad who was no longer covering his face.

"EEP! I'M SO EMBARRASSED! WH-WHERE'S LUKA!?" shouts dad as he avoided all eye contact. I see that father paled.

"Dad! Father! Calm down!" I said as I began to heat up "Ohhh now I'm embarrassed!!! For no reason!!!".

**Couffaine-Rossi**

**Lyra's POV **

I sat outside on the Melody with Colombo. I was talking to Colombo about how cute Emma is.

Colombo sighed "How about you ask her to the movies?" he asks as he sipped from his drink.

I looked at him "I will when you ask Régis to the movies." I teased with a playful smirk.

Colombo turned red and spat his drink out "WH-WHAT!? I-I DON'T K-KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!!" he stammered.

I chuckled "Colombo. You can't hide anything from me. Also." I show his diary "You should lock this" I say.

Colombo turned redder "Y-YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY DIARY!?" He snapped, Colombo snatches his diary from me and sat down angry.

My eyes soften and I sit next to him "Hey...sorry...I-I guess that was rude...I-I shouldn't have done that..." I apologized and he looked at him with a smile and hugs me.

After the hugging, Colombo and I talk about Emma and Régis "I just don't know if she likes me. She avoids me and messes up her sentences around me." I sighed.

Colombo put his fingers to his chin "hmm...sounds like Marin-AHAHAHAHA!" he suddenly laughed.

I raise my eyebrow in confusion "Ummm...Col? Do I have too- AHAHAHA! PFFFT!!! STOP STOP!" I laughed.

Dad came out from behind us and smiled at us "I couldn't help myself." He chuckled and messed up mine and Colombo's hair.

I smiled "so what's this surprise?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Dad pulled out dying supplies and our eyes lit up.

"I saw your hair dye was fading so I decided to get more and I got some for Colombo," he said with a smile pulling out dark blue dye.

I see Colombo's eyes light up, I giggled "Look at that! Dark Blue will go perfect! It compliments his attitude too!" I chirped.

I pull out lavender and I looked at dad, he nodded pulling out the things we need "Ok! Colombo first." He said.

Colombo sat down and dad began doing his hair. Dad placed the towel on his shoulders and combed his hair. After combing his hair, dad painted dark blue in his clump of hair in front of his face and the back. After he was done he moved on to me and did the same.

"Oh, kids?"

"Hm?"

"The graveyard looks overcrowded"

"dad. No."

"Luka. no. I see you as my dad. Don't pull this."

"People must be dying to get in"

"ugh...."

"When does a joke become a dad joke?"  
  
"DAD."

"oh, per favore, Nostro Prezioso Signore, non farmi soffrire. Andrò in Chiesa! LEGGER THE LA BIBBIA E PREGHERO A TE, MIO SALVATORE. **(Italian: oh, please, our precious Lord, do not make me suffer. I'll go to church! I WILL READ THE BIBLE AND PRAY TO YOU, MY SAVIOR.)** "

"When it becomes apparent."

"OH DIO PERCHÉ / OH MON DIEU POURQOUI!!! **(Italian: OH GOD WHY/ French: OH GOD WHY!!)**"

**Lahiffe-Céasire**

**Geneva's POV**

I sat in my room looking through pictures of me and Lucien. Régis ran into my room.

"oh hey, Régis!" I beamed as I turn my phone off and grinned on him.

Régis looked to me and placed a stack of papers in front of me "I may be onto something!" He declared.

My eyes sparkle "The identities of the heroes?" I exclaim. I eagerly looked through the stack of papers. I came to the photos and looked at them.

"Mom and dad?" I asked with a puzzled expression. Régis nodded and sat next to me fixing his orange beanie.

"Think about it! Mom and Dad always disappear at work when a villain appears!! Not only that Rena Rouge and Carapace look and sound like mom and dad!!" Remarked Régis as he shows the similarities. I look as well as seeing the similar figures.

Then it hit me "How do you know if they disappear?" I inquired. Régis blinked and sweatdrops.

"I may have asked for what mom and dad do at their jobs..." he says laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes and poked him.

Dad walks in and sees what we're doing "Uh..dudes...what are you two doin'?" He questions.

I smile "Oh! Hey dad! We're gonna unmask the Miraculous team!!" I chirped. I see dad pale and panic.

"Um Um uh! Ya know! I-I could teach you how to mix music!!" he fretted as he took the stack away.

"Hey!" Gasped Régis, he began to pout and turn away from dad.

Mom walked in "What's going on here?" She asked. Her eyes travel to the headline and the stack. Mom walked up to dad "Are you two trying to unmask the miraculous team?".

Régis and I laugh nervously. Mom let out a soft laugh and shakes her head "You know if they are unmasked. They can't save Paris because the evil Hawkmoth will find them and take their Miraculouses!" She says tickling us.

Régis and I burst into laughter "NO NO STOPPPP!!" we plead with tears in our eyes. Mom stops and grins at us. 

"Now? Who wants ice cream?" suggested mom both our eyes lit up. I see mom nod her head to dad. 

Later~

Régis and I looked around in a panic "Where's the stack of papers?!" we yelped. 

"Maybe the wind took them, sweetie"

"WHAT NO!!"

"You'll find more kiddos."

"WHHHHHHYYYY!!!" 

**Couffaine-Lavillant**

**Lucien's POV**

"Tell me about her!!! Is she nice?" questioned mom as she put a flower crown on me. I turned bright red and turned to her. Wondering who my mom is? Well, Rose Lavillant now Couffaine. Yup, the happy go lucky girl who is precious in my life and my maman and my sister. 

"M-Mom!!" I spluttered as my face turned red. I think of Geneva and smile. I sighed "She's beautiful, cute, smart, protective, and determined! She has her flaws like she freezes up when a camera is involved, she's slightly possessive, hot-headed and gullible..." I breathe as hearts surround me.

Flo and maman lean in and Flo fan girls as maman smile " Awesome." she says. 

Flo hugs me "You two are so perfect!! Like Acelin and Cateline! OH, ONE OF MY PERSONAL FAVORITES LYRA AND EMMA!!!" she exclaims as she hugs me tighter. I laugh nervously and looked to mom and maman who shrugged. 

"Flo...I can't breathe!!" I yelled as she loosens her grip "Oops! sorry, bro!!" she says with a giggle. 

"So...When can we meet her?" questioned maman as she tilts her head with a smile. I blushed and looked away. Maman smiles "have to meet her parents first?" I nodded. 

Mom giggles and pulls me and Flo up "THEN GO MEET THEM!!!" she stated "But first, cookies!!!!" she added, pulling us to the kitchen. Maman followed us. 

"Maman?" 

"Yes kid, do?"

"What is a mom joke?" 

"Look in the mirror love." 

"what I don't get it..."

"You're a mom joke sweetie!"

"oh..ALSO HOW IN THE WORLD DID ME AND FLO GET HERE?!"

"OH HEY THE COOKIES NEED TO BE DECORATED!!!"

"wHAT. HEY! ANSWER MY QUESTION!!

**Lê Chiên-Kubdel**

**Arlette's POV**

I sat in my room trying to pick a song to listen to when I settled on one I sat down and began doing sit-ups. Acelin entered and groaned at the song (Which is Handclap). 

"What in the world is this chicken scratch?!" cringed Acelin as he covered his ears. He smirked and changed the song to a Jagged Stone song. I twitched in annoyance and put on a Kitty Section song. 

"Seriously? Kitty Section? Borrrrinng" he groaned as he changed it to Skillet **(IN MY DEFENSE I LOVE SKILLET)**. I growled and changed it back to Kitty Section.

Acelin twitched and smirked at me "How about a competition? Roller Blading. If I win we listen to whatever I want and do what I want!" dared Acelin full of cockiness. I smirked. 

"If I win, you will listen to Kitty Section for a week and do what I want." I challenged with a smirk. I swear we have our dad's cockiness and stupidity. Whatever time to beat my half brother at rollerblading and make him listen to my favorite band and make him suffer. What? I'm a good older half-sister. Am I breaking the fourth wall? Oh! hey there guys!!

"ARLETTE QUIT IT. GOD WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY BOOKS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!?" shouts a teen with glasses hitting her face on a desk. I blinked and moved away slowly from the weird teenage girl.

I looked at her "Ummmmmmm ok...then...I'm scared..." I gulped. 

Acelin looked at me with an eyebrow raised "Uh...who are you talking too?" he asked with worry. 

I sighed "No one...I think I'm going insane...there was a girl. Who was hitting her head on a desk..." I said blankly.

Acelin blinked "Umm OK then..." he said puzzled. We begin to walk out and our ears get pulled.

"OW OW OW OW.," we both said painfully. We glanced to see our mom (Well Acelin's mom but I see her as mine).

"what are you two doing?" she asked with a twitch. Acelin and I nervously laughed.

"Bring your dad, it's for your safety." She says with a glare. Acelin and I paled and nodded in agreement.

"DAD!! WE NEED YOU TO WATCH US."

"Hm OK! But let me make a dad joke!"

"NO."

"Aw...fine. I'm not gonna watch you two!!"

"DAD PLEASE. WE'RE HUNGRY."

"Hi, hungry. I'm da- Imma shut up and take you two to where you wanna go.."

"YoU bEtTeR."

"KIDS RUN. MAMA'S GONNA GET US."

"OH SH!T"

**Bourgeois**

**Asce's POV **

I rolled my eyes and went on my phone looking to my butler "Devadas! Where's mommy?!" I demanded with annoyance. I begin texting and tapping my foot impatiently. 

Mommy walked in with all her jazz "What is it. " she said annoyed. She flipped her hair in front of her sectary, Sabrina. 

"Mommy!! I need you to get rid of someone! He's annoying!" I said as I fix my hair. Mommy looked at me and gasped. She stomped next to me and fixed my clips. She glared down at me and I saw a flick of protectiveness.

"Who was it?! Was one of the Dupan-Chang kids?! Ugh, I'm going to have to force adrikins to get his uncontrollable kids in control. Don't worry sweetie, Marinette always tried to one-up me! Look at her now! I'm the mayor of Paris and she's the..wife..of...Adrien." she explained and then she growled I could see the flames around her "IT'S NOT FAIR!!! SHE MARRIED MY ADRIKINS!!! ARGHHHHHH".

I rolled my eyes "Hmph, I have something familiar, but he just always one-ups me!! He also tries to prove he's the best!!! When he isn't what does Mathis see in him!!!" I complained. I pout and look to Sabrina who has her son, Nel, with her. 

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET US OUR FAVORITE DRINKS!!!" we both shouted. The two red-heads scurry off, I cross my arms just as mommy does. "Ugh! What's taking them so long!?" I groan, mommy nodded in agreement. 

Sabrina and Nel come rushing back with our drinks and gives them to us. We both take a sip and I instantly spit mine out. I glare at Nel who nervously laughs and looks away ashamed. I twitch "THIS ISN'T A LEMONADE! IT'S SODA!!!" I yelled. Mommy gasped and sat up with angry expression. 

Nel cowards "It was the chef!!" he whimpers out. 

"TELL THE CHEF HE'S FIRED!!!" 

"Yes, Cholé! Will do Cholé!"

"Ugh. at least someone here is doing their job!" 

"Yeah! Devadas! Get me my lemonade!!"

"Y-Yes young master!!"

As Devadas leaves, I glace over to my mother. I see her smirk and then she drank her mocha. I shrugged and looked back over my phone, not caring at all.

**Kanté**

**Cateline's POV **

I sat at my desk as I finished my math homework "Why does math exist?" I asked myself.

"Well math isn't discovered, The only reason mathematics is admirably suited describing the physical world is that we invented it to do just that. It is a product of the human mind and we make mathematics up as we go along to suit our purposes." explained a voice behind me.

I turned and smiled "Dad!" I beamed. He fixed his glasses and sat next to me.

"Ah, I see your in algebra! this stuff for me was easy," he says as he looks down. He sat down next to me and helped me with my horror math.

After he does that, he goes back to programming games. I look at him and blinked in confused way. He turns to me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he tilts his head.

I blush in embarrassment "How can you understand that...code?".

Dad smiled and pulled me over "So I import the characters here and then I type what I want them to say and do. It's usually a 50-50 chance that it'll stay" he explains as he types in more code.

As I observed, dad's phone rung and he put up a finger as he picked up "Oh! Hello Kim!!! It's been awhile." he says as he gets up and leaves the office.

I look at the tabs and clicked on one "Pegasus?" I mumbled as I scroll through the article. I look at the point that said "Hawkmoth has returned!!! Beware the akumas".

I clicked to an older one "Miracle Queen...?" I whispered as my eyebrow rose. My eyes drifted to a notebook with notes of this "Miracle Queen" and Hawkmoth obviously.

I hear my dad coming back I quickly close out and back to the coding. I add one line as he entered "Oh wow! Amazing Cateline. You got it in a snap! Expected from my child prodigy! Oh! Kim and his kids are coming over. So get ready my little prodigy" he exclaims as he pushes my glasses up.

I smiled and nodded as he turns off the computer and leaves the office, taking the notebook with him. My mind drifts to Miracle Queen, who is she and what did she do to make dad take notes on her? Whatev, Acelin's coming over!!! I got to get ready!!

**???'s POV **

I sat on an edge of the building as my hero ego. I looked out the lights of Paris and sighed "Duusu, let my feathers fall.".

My costume disappears and my kwami lands on my shoulder as Sass flew out of my pocket on my other shoulder.

"something wrong hatchling?" Asked the snake kwami as I give him a macaron.

Duusu took the dark blue macaron from my hand and nibbled on it "You've been quite sad since we got here." She says.

I looked at the two Kwamis and back at the lights of Paris. The wind blew my hair in my face and I comed it back. The lights reflect back in my eyes.

_"Just taking in the scenery. _  
_I already know what's_  
_Going to happen _  
_Anyways...." _

**Asce: Ugh. Finally. She's finished! **

**Nel: U-um Asce? We're doing the teaser!!**

**Asce: rolls eyes and crosses his arms* I KNOW NEL. Jeez! **

**Nel: Next time on Dyansty!!!**

**Asce: texting on his phone* Powers are shown for the parents as they're put to the test. **

**Nel: Hawkmoth calls up an old rival. oh! And the mysterious character makes an appearance! **

**Asce: Nel! Where's my lemonade and /don't/ mistake it for soda!**

**Nel: Asce we're in the middle of-**

**Asce: gets a call from Emello* OH MY GOSH! EMELLO!!! **

**Nel: sighs* Oh never mind...We'll see you next time! **

**Asce: Talking to Ail* **


	5. Episode 5: Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain appears and possibly a new hero. Is he a friend or for?

**Colombo's POV**

Hugo and I ran like hell, why you ask? Well. Emma spent the night over at our place and kicked me out of the houseboat. So, I went over to Hugo's mansion and spent the night over there. It /would/ have been fun if Louis DIDN'T KEEP ANNOYING US WITH MINECRAFT (I personally like Minecraft) at least it wasn't Fortnite.

Now, for the running part. We overslept, we panicked, got ready, stole some apples and just began running like hell.

I looked behind me.

"HURRY UP THE F**K UP HUGO!!!!" I shouted at him as caught up panting.

"CAN...WE...REST...FIRST!?" he shouts back as he took big breaths. I twitched and kept running "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NO. COLOMBO LOOK OUT!!".

I turned and bumped into someone knocking us both over. I rubbed my head and looked at the person I ran into. He was a full-grown man who desperately grabbed a thing that fell off him. I rolled my eyes and got up, then began running.

Hugo groans.

"HEY!! WAIT UP B!TCH!" he shouted as he, as I assumed, began running.

**???'s POV **

I looked at the two running teens and twitched as the dragon kwami flew out of my jacket in a panic as I put on the miraculous that fell.

"Wow what a tawagotto **(Japanese-piece of shit).**.." I mumbled to myself as the teens were gone.

I looked at the kwami who was out.

"Um. what are doing. hide." I commanded the kwami flew back and hid. I sighed and began walking to the Effiel Tower. Remembering memories.

back to the idiots~

**Colombo's POV**

We rush into class tripping on the way.

"OW. GODDA***T HUGO!!" I shouted at him

"Everybody do the flop." he simply answered.

"HA, I THINK AGRESTE AND ROSSI BROKE!! FITTING" shouted Asce as Nel laughed with him.

Hugo and I twitched as we got up.

"hEy AsCe. wHaT wAs ThAt? I cOuLdN't HeAr yOu." said Lyra in a creepy way Hugo and I turn to see a scary aura around her. We both paled and hugged each other out of fear.

"U-Um...Nothing..." said Asce as he paled and looked away with a sweatdrop.

Lyra smiles innocently as she waves to us. Then suddenly she sends a glare of "your f***en dead."

"So. Hugo. Wanna run away in fear?"

"Sure. why not buddy!!"

We both ran out. Lyra and even Emma got a vein "HEY GET BACK HERE!!".

~Time skip~

At lunch, I sat on the stairs as Régis put an ice pack to a visible bump. Sighing, I looked to him " Ya know you didn't have to do this."

He looked to with a glare I sweatdropped.

"You shouldn't have tried to skip! That's bad! Image what Luka would think!" he says as he pushed the ice pack further.

I winced.

"OW!!" I say as he pushes harder. I kept wincing "OK OK I GET IT!!!"

Régis smiled and gently pressed it.

"Besides you deserved it...wah!" he says as he was knocked to the ground. I stood up and quickly helped him up.

I look behind me to see Asce fuming. You could see the flames off him.

"MOVE PEASANT!" he shouts, I glare at him and let a growl out.

Régis fixes his glasses and beanie. I help him and he blushes. I show a small smile.

"Asce. mind explaining why you pushed Régis on the ground?" I ask with sternness in my voice.

Asce rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Hugo came over and glared at the blonde-haired boy.

"I suggest you answer his question," says Hugo as he got up in Asce's face.

Régis came between us worried.

"H-hey guys...you don't want to be akumatized right?" he asks as the two ignore him.

Rolling his eyes, Asce growls and pushes Hugo.

"That was not a good idea Asce..." I say as I paled and pushed Régis behind me.

Hugo smirked.

"Testing me? Bad idea blonde."

Meanwhile~

**Chloé's POV **

I enter the hotel and walk to my room. I sat down and began doing the work I was given I roll my eyes. My phone vibrates and I pick up.

"What?! I am busy!!" I say annoyed. The principal answered, my eyes twitched and I stomped out to the school when I got there, I saw my son with band-aids and bruises. His once nicely done bright blonde hair was now tousled and dirty. His blue eyes have tears in them.

I stomped over and look at Professor Damocles.

"WHO DID IT!? I WILL HAVE THEM KICKED OUT OF PARIS!!!" I shout at the principal. He panics and shrinks back.

"I-It was Hugo Agreste Ms. mayor!!" he says as he shrinks back even further.

I glared at him and dragged Asce out of the school. I drove to the Agreste home and pounded on the door.

Marinette opened the door and glared at me.

"Chloé. Nice seeing you. Again." She says as she crosses her arms.

I twitched and pointed to her accusingly.

"YOU /NEED/ TO CONTROL YOUR SON! HE HURT MY BABY BOY!!!" I shout at her.

Marinette growls and I see Hugo walk past. I grab his shoulder.

"hey! What the hell!?" He exclaimed as he brushed my handoff.

"You will pay for hurting my son!" I say as Marinette gestures her son into the mansion.

Asce looked at me and I shoved him to the car.

"Mommy! what's happening?!" he asked as I shoved him into the back seat.

I glared at him.

"Shush! If you don't want to be sent to a boarding school like your brother!" I demanded, Asce paled and sunk into his seat.

**3rd POV**

Hawkmothgiggled as she sensed a feeling of hatred and anger raise in the Bourgeois. Getting a white butterfly in her hand, she smirks.

"I sense a frustrated soul, one that has caused harm to those of the past. Who also knows the identities of heroes. A woman who will the perfect creation and ally who can help me on my way on getting the miraculouses and the kwamis. Most importantly the ladybug and cat." she says.

She turns the butterfly black and lets it go.

"Fly my little Akuma!! and evilize her!!" She says as she laughs echoing throughout the base.

Chloé and Asce sat in silence as the driver drove the car. The Akuma squeezed itself through the car door and into Chloé's bracelet.

"Ice Queen, former Hawkmoth offered to help you. I am here for the same thing. I'm giving you the power to freeze everything! I ask for one thing. The miraculouses of the french Miraculous team!" said Hawkmoth as she laughs.

The mayor of Paris giggled. Asce glanced to the side to see his mother be engulfed in darkness. Asce jumped to the corner of the car terrified.

"It feels good to be back!!~," said Ice Queen as she turned everything to ice. Asce opened the door and slipped on ice around him.

Ice Queen steps out of the now frozen car and walks up to Asce. She had pale blue skin and icy white eyes. She wore a dress made of ice and her heels were like icicles as she walked up to her slipping son. Asce slid by a pole that he grabbed stinging his hands as he felt them numb, he began to shiver as he sees his mother walk closer to him as snow fell on her.

Shaking he looked away from Ice Queen.

"L-Leave me alone!!!" He said scared as he just held on the pole.

Ice Queen giggled as she talked with poofs of breath.

"Oh, Asce...You're so young, you don't know a thing about rivalries!~" she chirped as she brought out her bracelet simply aiming it at Asce "But I won't freeze you. I have to deal with an old rival of mine!!"

Ice queen disappeared in a poof of snow. Asce let go of the pipe and pulled out his light brown phone quickly dialing a number. His phone rang in his ear, just noise until someone picked up.

"Oh god. What do you want ya dipsh!t." said a voice sounding annoyed.

Asce twitched at the voice not as happy to talk to the jerk as well.

"Hugo. You have to leave. My mom is acting strange!! YOU HAVE TOO LEAVE. Um...what did the nerd call it... " said Asce as he hit his head trying to remember.

"What? akumatized?" he asked as Asce could hear a yawn.

Asce twitched.

"THIS IS SERIOUS HUGO!" he shouts, though he couldn't hear he could feel the eye roll.

A crash was heard then screaming and a beeping was heard. The blonde felt his blue eyes shrink.

"Hugo?!"   
p  
"HUGO ARE YOU THERE!?"

~Meanwhile~

**Marinette's POV **

Frantically, searching for the mini macarons. Adrien searched for the magic Camembert. I opened a cabinet and grab them. 

Ice came in turning things to ice. 

"Wah! Adrien! Here!!" I say throwing the circular box at Adrien. I grab the iceron and tossed it in the air as Adrien did the same with the ice cheese.

"Plagg! Tikki! POWER UP!!!" we both shouted. The kwamis eat them and they transform into the ice kwamis. 

"Claws out!!!" 

"Spots on!!" 

~Later~

We skated outside with speed. I looked around and giggled.

"This brings back memories! Doesn't Chat?" I ask as we skated. Chat smiles and blows a kiss to me. 

"Sure does milady! Wish all the roses weren't turned to ice I would give you one cause you're so purrfect." He says with a wink. I giggled.

"Stay focused kitty we need to save Hugo," I said as Chat pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Awe. We need a break from the kids maybe a little-OW!" he said as he skated into a pole, I gasped and turned to him. 

"You ok?" I asked worriedly as I helped the cat on his skates. He dusted himself off as he rubbed his head. 

"Yes, bugaboo I'm hurt! Heal me!!" He said as he leans on me I laugh as he looks at me with heartbroken eyes. I kiss his nose and suddenly he springs back up. 

An ice beam shoots pulling us apart. I turned to the source of it seeing a woman sitting on a hail could. 

"Ladybug! It's been a while! since you took my miraculous!" she said as she shoots another beam at me, I dodged. 

"Chloé?! Where's the Agreste kid?!" shouts Chat as he dodged beams. 

The villain chuckled.

"My name's not Chloé! It's Ice Queen! The arrogant boy will learn and I will have my revenge!" shouts Ice Queen, I trip and she shoots a beam. 

"MILADY!!" Shouts Chat, skating quickly to jump in front. 

Suddenly ice covered my vision. I barely heard someone shout.

"SECOND CHANCE!"

**3rd POV**

Everything reverted a few seconds before the ice beam hit Ladybug and Chat Noir. But this time, the beam melted. Ice Queen stood in shock, seeing Coq in ice form with a slight flame on his hands. Viperion slid down from a roof in ice form next to Coq, helping Ladybug and Chat Noir up. Rena Rouge also in ice form skates and stops next to Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Ladybug smiled. 

"Viperion! Coq! Rena! You all are here!" she says happily then she noticed something. "Where's Carapace and Capricorn?" 

Rena Rouge looked down. 

"frozen! All the others too!" growled out Rena as she turns to Ice Queen pointing "AND IT'S HER FAULT!!".

Coq smirked and turned to Ice Queen. 

"Ya know. Ice and fire don't go well." He jeered, Ice Queen stumbles back. Chat looked in the eyes of Coq and smirked, it was the protective indistinct of a father. He should know he's feeling it as well. 

Viperion also had it, he was pissed. He was teaching Lyra some notes and Colombo went out. Then ice froze over freezing Lyra and possibly Colombo as well.

Skating away, Ice Queen makes an obstacle course. The group of heroes getting caught off lose the villain.

Coq growled and kicked the snow.

"DAMMIT!!!" He shouts as he slipped and fell on his ass. "OW"

Viperion chuckled and skated over to help him.

"That was the best thing to see today." Said Viperion as Coq rolled his eyes.  
  
Rena began to think, putting her fingers on her chin.   
  
"what's the plan? Where is her Akuma?!" she asks herself as she skated in a circle.

Ladybug puts her hand on Rena's shoulder.

"Calm down...Rena. We'll figure something out. " comforts Ladybug as she begins to think up a plan.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!!!" shouts a voice, the team turns to see Asce stumbling over. "Woah, Woah"

"Viperion, Rena Rouge, and Coq as well? Sweet." Says another, Colombo as he grabbed Asce by his shirt collar, dragging him to us slightly stumbling.

"Oh! You're the Bourgeois and Rossi kid! What's up?" Asks Chat Noir as he skated to them. Slipping Colombo slid on the floor on his butt to Viperion.

Colombo smiled sheepishly trying to get up but slips again. Viperion quickly helps him up.

"Sorry..." He says, rubbing his hand behind his head, he turns to us "The blonde idiot knows where the Akuma is."

Ladybug looks to Asce as he shivers breathing breathes of air.   
  
" It's in her bracelet! Hugo's probably at the Effiel Tower!!!" He exclaims, regaining his footing.

Ladybug helps him and smiles at him.

"Thank You!" She says as she nods to her teammates. "Stay here. We'll take care of Ice Queen and save the Agreste!"

Colombo slid in front of Ladybug, tripping, and falling.  
  
"Excuse!? No! I'm coming with!" says Colombo as he gets up "Hugo's my best friend! Like hell, I'm leaving him!!"

Chat Noir rubs his eyes.

"Really. You keep on on slipping!" He points out. Colombo growled and slips again.

Viperion sighs and picks Colombo up by his hood.

"Not anymore. He's coming with us." He says as he throws the poor Italian boy on his shoulders.

"Hey! che diavolo? (Italian: Hey! What the hell?)" Says Colombo as he glares at Viperion.

The team skates off to the Effiel Tower leaving Asce alone, who begins dialing a number.

"Yea Ail? When did you say you're coming to Paris?" He asks as he shivers. "I could use you now brother..."

Meanwhile, A dragon-themed hero watches the Miraculous Team. He looks at the now icy roofs of Paris and begins to follow the team. As quietly as possible.

The team makes it to the Effiel Tower, Viperion places Colombo down. Ice Queen giggles as she sees the team.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Five heroes and a powerless dork?" she asks confusingly.

Ladybug circulates her yo-yo and points to Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen! Return the Agreste Boy to us!" she demands, Ice Queen giggles.

"oh! You mean this boy?" She asks as she drags Hugo out by his black hair.

Colombo growls, pulling out a pencil he tossed it at Ice Queen who dodges.

"GIVE HIM BACK B!TCH!!" he shouts, Ice Queen giggles and freezes the heroes' Skates and do ice cuffs so they can't move and Viperion can't reset time.

She smirks and giggles.

"of course. Here!" She says as she pushes Hugo down.

**Hugo's POV**  
  
My screams rang in my ears as wind whizzed past. Everything flashed before my eyes, my life, friends, and family. This is the end isn't it, mom...dad...I will always love you. 

"You know you can stop screaming now." said a voice, I stop and open one eye to see a hero wearing red, black, and some weird symbols on their chest. 

He slid down the Effiel Tower as they held me. I look closer at their face must be male, he had a red mask with yellow scleras, orange irises, black slit pupils and his dyed tips were red. When we hit the bottom he threw me on the icy ground I slid until I knocked Colombo down. 

"OW WHAT THE F*CK DUDE." Shouts Colombo as he struggles to get up again. 

I laugh nervously. 

"Haha...Sorry man." I say as I rub behind my head. I turn the hero that saved me. 

He glared and helped the team get free. 

"Wow. rude bish." I mumble as I cross my arms. 

"GET OFF A$$HOLE!!!" shouts Colombo, I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. 

"I don't wanna. Too much work!!!" I complain as I smirk at him. 

**???'s POV**

I watch the two teen boys bicker back and forth. A small smile appeared on my face and I turn from them. The miraculous team looks to Viperion. 

"Viperion? do you still have the dragon miraculous?" asks Rena Rouge, Viperion nods. 

"Yes. It's right here..." he answers as he shows the choker to his teammates. 

Ladybug looks to me with sternness. 

"Who are you?! how did you get the dragon miraculous?!" she asks brashly, I glare at her. 

"You will know soon, I'm Hydra. I do not mean any harm." I answer respectfully as I bow simply.

The team looks at me in shock as Ice Queen lands in front of us. I sigh, remembering the stories mother and father told me, I glance to Viperion and think _father...I will make you proud... _I think.

Ladybug got in front of the two teens.

"Ice Queen! Prepare to face The Miraculous Team!" says Coq as he brings his lasso out.

Viperion flips his bracelet.

"Second Chance!!!" He says as he gets ready to fight.

"LUCKY CHARM!!!" shouts Ladybug as she gets a hairdryer. I blink at her and shakes my head.

I shake my hands at the hairdryer.

"How in the world are we gonna use that to defeat her?" I ask with worry.

Coq twitches.

"I'm a heater already! Why do we need another one!" Says Coq quite jealous.

Ladybug looks around and looking for anything. She smirks and looks to me.

"Hydra, Use wind dragon, Coq I need you to lasso Ice Queen and use your burn power, Viperion keep second chance ready, Rena mirage, and Chat Cataclysm." She says I nod as Rena Rouge plays her flute as doppelgangers appear.

As followed, Coq and his look-like lassoed Ice Queen who begins to turn the whip-like rope ice. Coq smirks.

"Ha! I told you earlier, fire and ice don't mix!" He says fire goes up the lasso.

Ladybug looks at me and nods.

"wind dragon!!!" I say as I become wind and flew around Ice Queen. Ladybug turned the wireless hair dryer on and put it up the prison of wind I sped up making the heat go around.

"NOOOOO!!!!" shouts Ice Queen as I slip the bracelet off and stop throwing the bracelet to Chat Noir.

"CATACLYSM!!" he shouts as touches it turning it into rust. Viperion breaks it a black butterfly flies out.

"IT'S TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She shouts as she captures the black butterfly. She then pushes the button and a white butterfly lands on my hand. "Bye-bye little butterfly..." I mumble sadly.

Ice Queen turns back into Chloé and ladybug throws the hairdryer up. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!"

Everything turns back to normal and I look to Hugo & Colombo, mainly Colombo. Then realization struck, a flash of my brother came to mind. He was dying and I want to bring him back.

"What is something on my face jerk?" He asks slightly glaring, I chuckle and look away.

"Thanks for your help Hydra," says Ladybug as she crosses her arms.

"Better than Viper Dragon," says Coq as he gets whacked by Viperion's lyre. "OW! OK SORRY!!!!!"

I slightly smile.

"You five are still in ice mode." I point out, they laugh nervously.

"Spots off/ Scales rest/ Claws in/ Calm it down/ Let's rest." they all say as they turn back to their normal forms.

I turn away from them and jump on the roofs waving bye to them. When I got far enough I de-transform.

"Longg, Open sky," I say as I de-transform. Longg lands in my hand. I look out to the sky and smile.

" don't worry brother. I'll save our family..." I say as Sass and Duusu fly out.

Sass looks to me and looks down mumbling something. I glare at Sass.

"What's that Sass?" I ask as Sass looks away.

"Nothing...Hatchling," he says, Duusu gasps and flies to Sass.

"Master! You've changed!" says Duusu as she defends Sass. I glare at her disappointed.

"I thought you wanted my brother back," I say as the kwami begins to tear up.

"I-I do! I want him back!" She defends quickly, Longg flies in front of her.

"I guess he was the only one keeping you sane. Now he's gone because of you're a mistake!" He growls out, I growl and point a finger at all three of them.

"SHUT UP. YOU THREE AREN'T ALLOWED TO SPEAK OF HIM." I scold as I kick a trash can leaving a dent. The kwamis jump back "Return to you're hiding spots now"

The three hid and I walk out. Pulling a hood over my face.

**3rd POV**

Marinette and Adrien stood in front of their TV calling the miraculous team.

"We need more information on this Hydra..." says Marinette as she leans on Adrien.

Marc scratched his head.

"I'm confused, what even happened today?" He asks as Nathaniel just pulls him onto him.

Luka glares at Nathaniel.

"Someone with a dragon miraculous appeared and helped us," he explains as he glares at Nathaniel. "BeHaVe YoUrSeLf NaThAnIeL"

Nathaniel visibly pales. Juleka giggles.

"So that's basically what happened?" she asks, Adrien nods. "Then why are we talking about it?"

"We don't know how Hydra got the miraculous. Luka is wearing it. So how or who gave him the miraculous?" says Alya as she explains.

Nino blinks.

"So you're worried about another dragon holder?" He asks Alya facepalms and glares at Nino.

"Hey. Alix? You've been quiet this entire time. You alright?" Asks Nathaniel as Alix stares at her team. 

"I'm going to be straight. I don't think we can trust him, guys." she cautions as everyone listens. 

"Why's that? He saved my son," says Adrien, Alix sighs and rubs her forehead. 

"I know...Fluff mentioned a disturbance in time," she says as the team looks at her. 

"A disturbance in time?" asks Kim as he stares at his wife. Alix crosses her arms and looks at the team. 

"Yup. Fluff said that something or someone is here. When they aren't supposed too..."

"Something happened for time to shift...I believe"

Her voice trails over to Hydra who stood on top of a building and watches Paris. Feathers blew behind him. Sass flew in a circle around him rest next to his head, Hydra glances to the snake kwami, who looks away disappointed at his former holder's successor.

"He's the cause and he will  
Do Anything to stop   
That event..."

A smirk found it's way on Hydra's face. 

As fire flicked in his eyes. As he pulls a feather from his fan

and put it in a snake charm. A huge snake-dragon appeared behind him.

"Even if it means destroying Paris and us..." 

The snake-dragon roars, echoing throughout Paris

**Lucien: Dear Jesus...**

**Flo: I am slightly scared...**

**Lucien: Everything's fine Flo! Anyways onto the preview!**

**Flo: Next time on Dynasty!!**

**Lucien: A newer character appears!! **

**Flo: Who is-OH MY GOD!**

**Lucien: What?!**

  
**Flo: I KNOW WHO IT IS!!**

**Lucien: WAIT SERIOUSLY?!**

**Flo: OH SNAP AND SOME AKUMATAZIONS**

**Lucien: oh god is that-**

**Me: giggles* find out next time on Dynasty! **


End file.
